Costume Contest
by Skyerider
Summary: Tohru decides to enter her, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki in a halloween costume contest. Also tells some of the wild things that the Sohmas do for Halloween. Finished!
1. The Surprise

"I'm home," Called Tohru as she walked though the door carrying grocery bags. She tried to get herself though the door with out dropping any of her bags. She twisted her body in an odd figure as she maneuvered herself. She sighed and scrunched her nose. She tried to twist her foot to stop the door, but the position was too drastic.

She felt the door's weight slide off her and she looked up. Kyo stood over her holding the door open with an annoyed expression on his face.

"When you need help just ask," He said with little emotion. In a quick movement he reached down and took a bag. He weighed it in his hand and turned.

"You want it in the kitchen?" He asked flatly.

"You didn't have to take the bag Kyo. I could do it myself." Tohru said hastily. Kyo turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. She had a sheepish look on her face and her cheeks were starting to turn red. She always acted like asking for help would be too much of a bother to everyone else. She only did this because of her selflessness. Tohru was so kind and she was friends to almost everyone she meets. Almost everyone.

Kyo sighed and made his way to the kitchen. She needs to care about her self more. He thought. A little selfishness every once in a while would be good for her.

"Is our little flower home?" Shigure came out of his study, smiling brightly at the sight of Tohru.

"Stupid dog," Kyo muttered under his breath

Shigure must not have heard him or he completely ignored him because he continued in his speech.

"My little flower, I was so worried about you. Neither of the two idiots in this house…"

Shigure was cut off by a smack in the head from Kyo. Shigure landed on the floor with a thud. Shigure instantly curled and started to rub his head.

"Shut up, you dumb dog!" Kyo shouted.

"It's not my fault that poor, little Tohru had the go by herself." Shigure whined. He sat himself up on the floor and continued to rub his aching head.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Kyo yelled louder. He stood over Shigure glowering at him.

"You should be the one shutting up, you stupid cat." Yuki came groggily down the stairs with a sleepy look in his eyes. He rubbed one of his violet eyes with his hands and yawned. His feet caught under him a little bit and he had to catch himself on the handrail.

"I told you not to called me that." Kyo snapped, but his voice was quieter and he became more subdued. Even though his voice had become quieter it still had that cold snap.

Yuki ignored him and looked at Tohru's bags.

"You went to the market?" He asked quietly keeping his voice even. Yuki tired to right himself back to his princely manner, but he was too sleep-drugged to pull it off.

Tohru's eyes widened and she began to speak really quickly

"Well, you were upstairs taking a nap, Shigure was writing and Kyo was up in his room so I didn't want to bother anyone. I'm sorry if I bothered you though I didn't want to be any trouble." She waved her hands trying to appear more apologetic

"You were no trouble at all, Miss Honda." Yuki grabbed her waving hands and put them at her side. He gave a brief smile to her, showing affection in his eyes. She smiled back and became calmer.

Tohru's eyes widened suddenly and her soft smile grew huge. "I almost forgot the surprise." She exclaimed.

"A surprise, for us! You shouldn't, Tohru." Shigure happily cried. He got himself off the ground and pushed Yuki out of the way so he could be in front of Tohru. He received a heated glare from both Kyo and Yuki.

Tohru put her bags on the ground and sifted though each one. She whispered to herself about which bag was right. All of the boys stood over her watching her curiously.

"Here it is," She exclaimed, showing an orange paper. Each of them watched Tohru before Yuki gently took it from her. He scanned the paper, his eyes quickly reading each word.

"Well, read it aloud you dumb rat!" Kyo shouted impatiently from waiting. Yuki shot him a glare, but he began to read the paper aloud

"Halloween Costume Contest. Show off your best costumes in an exciting competition. A panel of selected individuals from our community will judge each costume. Costumes will go under the categories of most unique, cutest, funniest, scariest or most authentic. Then each of the top three from each round will compete in an all around best competition. Good Luck!"

Kyo grabbed the paper from Yuki's hands and scanned it himself. He looked at Tohru.

"Seriously?" He asked with sarcasm.

"I entered each of us in the contest!" Tohru happily declared " It will be so much fun!" She obviously didn't catch the sarcasm in Kyo's voice.

Each of the Sohmas looked at one another. Their eyes flickered between each other. Silently they made an agreement. Each had agreed to do it for Tohru because it would make her happy.

"What could we go as?" Shigure thought aloud everyone's thoughts. On his face he had plastered on fake enthusiasm.

Each of them put their heads down looking at the ground thinking. Kyo's brows furrowed and Yuki eyes stared at one panel on the floor.

"I got mine," Tohru said happily. She jumped up and down a few times reminding each of them of Momiji.

"What are you planning going as, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked quietly with a polite smile on his face.

"It's a secret." Tohru grinned. She out a finger over her sealed lips to emphasize her point. Yuki frowned at Tohru's secrecy.

"Oh, Tohru you are going to leave us here to wonder all night what your pretty head has thought up!" Shigure whined. He looked at Tohru pleadingly trying to guilt it out of her.

Tohru smiled, but kept her mouth shut.

Kyo, who had been silent for the last few minutes, said "When's the contest?"

Everyone turned to look at the cat. He stood leaning against a wall.

"What it's a fair question?" He asked. His eyes glared at each one of them except Tohru.

"Yes, Miss Honda, When is this contest?" Yukie turned away from Kyo and faced Tohru again.

"Umm…" She held her finger to her chin as she was thinking.

"In three days I think."


	2. Changing and Lying

**A/N- Hey thanks for everyone who has read my story. It makes me super happy that it has gotten so many hits and that someone bothered to review. This chapter I'm not really excited about because nothing too terribly important happens. I promise that more will come. **

"Three days!" Everyone shouted except for Tohru who stood there smiling. She swayed a bit when everyone shouted and lift her hands to her ears.

"Talk about last minute." Kyo muttered under his breath so no one could hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Truly I'm sorry." Tohru smiled sheepishly. "Guess it just slipped my mind."

Every one sighed. It was just like Tohru too forget some important detail. She was lucky to have the 3 boys with her at almost all times because she was constantly forgetting things. Most often it would be Yuki who reminded her of things. They swore that if her head weren't attached she would forget it.

"Never mind," Shigure said at last breaking a small silence. "Well, we better get to work if we want to have any chance in winning this contest." He smiled.

Kyo and Yuki smiled too, but their smiles were fake.

"Cheer up you two," Shigure said and he placed his arms around both of their shoulders. The two moved out of the way and pushed the dog to the ground.

"Tohru! Kyo and Yuki are being mean to me." Shigure whined on the floor.

Tohru laughed at the threesome. She had begun to know them so well and she could practically predict what they were going to do next. Every once in a while they would do something out of character, but those times were few. Tohru loved how she had grown so close to each one of them and how they seemed to consider her family.

Tohru bent down and picked up the three remaining bags on the floor, all the rest were in the kitchen where Kyo had put them. She went through the paper door and into the kitchen. Behind her she heard snaps from the boys, many times it was name-calling that was being said.

Tohru placed each bag on the counter and she began to unpack them. She moved swiftly around the kitchen, placing cans in this self and boxes in another. It had almost begun to seem like some kind of dance for her as she swirled throughout the kitchen. One time, as she returned to the bags she clipped her side on the corner of a counter. The pain was miniscule so she brushed it off. Continuing in her placing dance she saw Yuki come though the sliding door. The noise from bickering from the other side grew when he opened the door and subsided when he closed it.

"Yuki" She said when he came in. As she turned to come towards him her side caught on the counter corner. She felt that all to familiar feeling of falling and she landed against something. She felt Yuki tilt back before a poof. Purple smoke filled the room. Kyo and Shigure stopped their fighting to come at the sound of the poof.

Yuki sat on his clothing as a tiny rat.

"I don't know why I even try?" He muttered out loud as Tohru picked him up off the floor. With gentle hand she placed him on the counter and bent to pick his clothes off the ground. She began to fold them and put them by him.

" I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean to trip." She apologized. Tohru felt guilty every time she did this to change. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it, but the guilt still came.

"It's fine, Miss Honda." He placed his tiny paws on her hands and looked up at her. She smiled at him.

"I don't get why you make such a big deal out of it," Kyo stated in a low voice. "It's just the way we are and we can do nothing to change it."

Tohru looked at Kyo and came towards him. In a quick movement she wrapped her arms around him before he could get away.

There was a poof of orange smoke and Kyo was gone. In his place was an orange cat that hung from Tohru's arms.

"Hey, what was that for," He yelled, it was surprising how loud that a little cat could be. Tohru just cuddled Kyo tighter. Kyo made a face, but on the inside he was enjoying it. Yuki watched as the cat bobbed up and down in Tohru's arms

"Tohru," He was breathing hard. "You're making it hard to breath." She released her grip a little bit, but still kept him in her arms.

"Tohru, the longer you hold me the longer I stay a cat." Kyo said and he began to wriggle in her arms. At his movement Tohru lost her grip and dropped Kyo. The gene for landing on his feet obviously skipped over him because he landed on his head.

"Owww…" He groaned rubbing his head with his paw.

Suddenly, there was a poof and purple smoke made another appearance. Tohru turned around as quick as she could knowing that Yuki wouldn't have any clothes on when he changed back.

She stood with her back facing him for a few seconds as Yuki slipped into clothes.

"You can turn around now." Yuki said as he buttoned the last button on his shirt.

Tohru turned to see a fully dressed, fully human Yuki.

"I'm glad it didn't last that long." She smiled.

She turned back to her groceries and scanned over what she had left to put away.

"I forgot eggs." She exclaimed with surprise.

Shigure, who had been standing in the corner the whole time, rolled his eyes.

Tohru grabbed her small wallet and slipped out the door before anyone could offer to come with her.

Because she hated to lie.

**A/N- Tohru isn't going to become some evil secret agent or something. It's a more innocent lie. I hope that the characters aren't to out of character (that's my biggest worry). So shoot me a review and I'll give you a cookie.**


	3. For Better or Worse

**A/N- Okay here's next chapter. Please review and tell me how I did. It makes me so happy to see someone actually caring. : )**

It was definitely getting colder. Tohru noted as she walked through the streets of town. She smiled when she saw a small puff of breath come out of her mouth. It twisted to the sky and left within an instant.

Her mom used to try to count how long the breath lasted. She would always go out into the backyard with Tohru when it was getting colder. They would count their first breath of autumn as Tohru's mom called it. They would stand out with no jackets on. Each would hold their breath as they walked out on to the grass. Together they would go to the center of the lawn. Tohru and her mother would lock hands and look at each other. Finally they would let out their first breath and counted as it joined the sky. Tohru's mom said that each second was a day of happiness for some one. She said if you were lucky that day of happiness would be for you. Tohru would always giggle when her mom said that. Inside tough this made her feel like the specialist person in the world. When Tohru was only 5 she remembered letting out a breath before she was supposed to. She had cried so hard and her mom had to comfort her by standing by her side hugging her. Her mom told her that that tiny little breath made the year more special than it had been. Tohru was of course delighted that she had made the world a slightly better place and it had cheered her up the whole day.

Tohru stopped for a second and held her breath. Silently she let it slip out with a wish for a good fall. She held those memories to herself so fondly and she knew that she would never let them pass away.

Tohru started to walk again, but her thoughts stayed on her mom. She had to stop thinking about her mom. It would make her upset if she did, but she always felt alone when she didn't. Sighing she released the thought like she had the puff of breath.

Her footstep bounced on the pavement with a small click after each one. Tohru turned her head to look at a passing storefront. It was filled with Halloween decorations of pumpkins and bats. Each one was smiling at her as she passed.

A pair of girls passed her and she heard a small snippet of their conversation.

"I can't believe she lied like it was…"

Now Tohru's thoughts turned to the lie she had said to Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. It was a tiny lie just to keep them from coming with her after all she wanted her costume to be a surprise. Even though the lie was tiny that seem to taunt her and boil inside of her. She couldn't stand it. One of the worse things about it was that they were so trusting. They had completely believed her lied and she knew that they would have no reason not to.

Over her a street sign read- "Blue Orchid Ave." Tohru turned onto the street and soon she come upon a familiar building.

Tohru chuckled to herself thinking about how Yuki would feel about her being here. More particularly about her being there alone.

The bell on the door rang softly as Tohru stepped in. It was a charming jingle, but it would probably getting annoying if you heard it all day.

"Hello?" Tohru called softly. Her body was rejoicing from being out of the cold and in Ayame's warm shop.

"Hi Tohru!" Mine said when she saw Tohru enter the shop. Mine was wearing the normal maid's dress with white frills and black buttons. Mine and Tohru hugged.

"What are you here for today?" Mine asked Tohru curiously looking into Tohru's eyes.

"I need a Halloween costume, something that will beat Yuki's Kyo's and Shigure's."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah," Tohru said weakly.

"Mine, who is that?" Tohru heard a loud voice come from the back of the store. Footsteps soon fallowed and Ayame came into view. When Ayame saw her he broke out into a huge grin.

"Tohru!" He walked a little faster and came close to Tohru.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked still smiling.

"She needs a Halloween costume." Mine said smiling equally as happy as Ayame.

"Oh Tohru, of course I'll do one for you." Ayame was beaming he grabbed Tohru's hands and held them.

"What should I do for you, maybe a princess or a Vegas show girl?"

"Ayame, I think I know what I want to go as." Tohru smiled compassionately because she didn't want to hurt Ayame's feelings.

This only made Ayame happier.

"Do tell Tohru. No wait come into the back. Then we can talk and get it all figured out."

Ayame started walked towards the back with Mine fallowing him. Tohru came last walking a little slower than them. Ayame was talking fastly about how wonderful the costume was going to be even though he didn't know what is was going to be.

For better or for worse, Yuki was probably right about coming here alone. Tohru thought to herself.


	4. Of the Cat

**A/N- This was a sad chapter for me to write and you will find out at the end. I just hope you like it and review on it. Thanks!**

"That rat" Kyo muttered to himself. Yuki had gone upstairs earlier to start brainstorming with his costume and Shigure had escaped into his study to begin working. Kyo was left hanging in the hallway as each one of they left. The cat kicked the edge of a rug that was by his feet. He grunted when it returned back to the place it had been earlier. Kyo stared at his feet lost in thought

Kyo didn't have any idea what to do with his costume. He had never done Halloween before. His mom would let him out of the house long enough to do it. She would always say how with so many people about he could transform. Then she would add, or worse your beads can be taken. Kyo almost spat neither his mother or his father had truly loved him. His mother was always afraid of him and his dad. He only knew his dad from what his mother told him.

Kyo began up the stairs. His hand trailed the banister as he walked upwards. With each step he took he heard a clomp due to the wooden stairway. Kyo reached the top and turned to his right where his room was. His door was swung open because he hadn't shut it when he first left his room. Inside the doorway there was a messy room with shorts and shirts lining the edges of the room. Each piece of clothing had been strewn aimlessly in any place in the room.

Kyo stood in his doorframe swaying a little bit. His feet had seemed to lose the ability to hold him for a tiny second. He fixed his eyes on a chip in the wood. It was a tiny chip, but big enough to bit noticed. It had been dulled off by years of wear. Kyo stood there for a second more, thinking about endless subject that each combined with each other.

He continued into his room and closed the door behind him with the bang. He trudged over to his bed, kicking a dirty shirt under as he passed it. Sighing, Kyo sunk into the bed. He felt the cushion collapse and the bed shift under his weight. He flung his legs over the side of the bed so that he was now lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Kyo was lost in thought. In his mind swirled thought that slammed into each other, each one fighting for his main attention. One thought would think about the Halloween costume, another would be about how mad he was at Yuki then another would be in his past thinking about the childhood he never had. Kyo sighed and reached for the ball on his bedside table. His hand fumbled over various items and pushed them aside. He frowned a bit when he didn't immediately get the ball into his grasp. Finally his hand found the familiar round shape. His finger twisted it in his hand and rolled it between his fingers.

Kyo returned to his laying position and tossed the balled in the air while he thought. He caught it in one hand and tossed it again. This time he caught it in his left hand, which was his weaker. He threw it up and tried to catch it with his left hand again. The ball grazed one of his fingers when it fell close to his left hand, but not in it. Kyo tried to recover it in a swift motion, but he could get his hand on the ball. He had managed though to bump it back up into the air with his elbow. Kyo tried to recover the ball in the air, but now he was on the edge of his bed teetering. As Kyo reached for the ball he felt the sensation of falling. Kyo struggled to twist his body around, but his feet got caught up in the bed covers making him unable to move.

Kyo landed hard on his back with a thud. He groaned as he felt the pain whip though his body into every part of him. His back was the most hurt of all from receiving the full impact. Kyo rubbed his head for the second time that day because earlier he had been dropped as a cat. He ran his hand though his orange hair and muttered a few curse words to himself.

Maybe he is just as stupid as Yuki tells him he is? Maybe he is just that dumb cat that always makes mistakes? But how can he not be? Yuki has always been perfect at everything his does. Yuki always comes in first while Kyo is left behind. Yuki was the one everyone likes and adores. And Yuki always gets what he wants. But Kyo? Kyo, with his short temper and sullen disposition. Kyo who is always quick to get into fights, but then never wins them. Everyone in the Sohma family loves Yuki while they are afraid of Kyo. Behind his back they call him a monster and most would like to see him gone. They don't care about his well being they just want him gone. He could sit isolated from the rest with no one and they wouldn't care. They would laugh at him when they see him in a cage. They had once before what was to stop them from doing it again. He had cried out to them before, but they just spit in his face. And it's not because of who he is. It's because of what he is. That's because nobody loves the cat and nobody ever will.


	5. The Plan

**A/N- this chapter was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all my readers who have reviewed and thank you if you are a silent reader because I know you are there. I only plan about two more chapters, but don't get discouraged because originally I thought this story would be a one-shot. So enough of my mumbling read and review!**

Kyo snuck into Yuki's room with cat like stealth. The floorboards creaked under his socked feet. He froze hoping that the noise hadn't thrown off his plans. He glanced behind him. Yuki hadn't magically appeared or was stalking him.

Kyo sighed to himself and gingerly placed one foot in front of another. His plan was working so far. Phase one was to get Yuki out of the house. That had worked like a charm. All Kyo had to say was that Tohru was waiting for him at school because she had a surprise for him. Kyo snickered to himself. How could that dumb rat fall for something like that? He must be truly stupid.

Phase two was a little harder, Make sure Tohru was out of the house not in the same place Yuki was. Kyo had hated lying to Tohru, but this was for the sake of the plan. Kyo, being the smooth cat he was, had told almost the exact same thing he had told Yuki. Tohru was delighted to think that Yuki was waiting for her and had rushed out the door. Before Tohru had gone she had politely asked Kyo if he would join her.

Kyo had refused trying to hide a smile. Tohru had then smiled sweetly at him and went on her way. As Kyo had closed the door she had told him not to burn the house down and not to kill Shigure.

Now, Kyo was on phase three of his amazing plan.

Kyo continued his sneaking about the house and he tried to be extra quiet when he passed Shigure's study. Inside he heard the clicking of keys on a keyboard as Shigure worked. Every once in a while there would be a pause, but they typing would resume more vigorously than ever.

Smiling from his small victory, Kyo continued his small expedition. He went up the stairs maliciously placing his feet in places where there was no squeak. When he reached the top Kyo turned away from his room into Yuki's.

Yuki's room was perfectly neat of course, but there was almost no decoration. This differed from Kyo's room greatly that was messy, but showed Kyo's personality. Actually Yuki's room was kind of bare. There was his purple bed that added little color because it was so pale and it blended into the wall. On the other side, against the wall, was Yuki's desk that was neatly organized. Then on the third wall was his closet that stood always closed and foreboding to everything else. The only other pieces of furniture were a rug in the middle of the room and a bedside table.

Kyo turned towards Yuki's desk, which was probably the best bet for the nature his plan.

Smiling evilly, Kyo started to shift through files in the cabinets of Yuki's desk. Kyo eyes scanned each tab that identifies what the file was for. He was searching for something regarding the costume contest. With it coming up tomorrow Kyo was sure that Yuki must have it in his room or at least information on it.

Kyo hands flicked though papers in a file when he heard the most dreaded sound he could hear.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Kyo knew that sound and it was the one sound that he was supposed to be keen to. It was footsteps coming up stairs and they were coming fast.

Kyo scrambled putting things in random places and stuffing files back into cabinets. Kyo was hastily glancing back at the door as he tried to make himself invisible in Yuki's room. He heard footsteps stop at the front of the bedroom door.

Kyo did the only thing he could do right now. He dove under the bed.

Kyo could see shiny shoes come into the room and stop in the middle of it. He could just imagine how Yuki would be looking at his room right now. Yuki began to walk to his desk. Kyo watched the shoes step across the rug. Involuntarily Kyo shifted slightly and a tiny creak escaped from under the bed. The feet froze in mid-step. Yuki turned on his heel and came towards the bed.

Kyo watched as knees became visible and soon Yuki's face looked curiously under the bed.

"Kyo, what the…" Yuki almost yelled at Kyo under the bed.

Kyo's mind raced for an explanation. He couldn't reveal the plan that was the last resort. As he fumbled for an answer words started to come out of his mouth.

"Quiet, I'm playing hide-and-seek with Shigure and he's the seeker."

Yuki looked completely dumbfounded as Kyo whispered the words. His hair flopped over his eyed and he was starting to get dizzy from being upside down for so long. Kyo tried to grin innocently.

"Get out of my room." Yuki growled at Kyo in a harsh whisper.

Kyo scrambled from under the bed. As he left Yuki's room he practically feel over his own feet, but he had managed to catch him self. Yuki was glaring at Kyo as he left his room. As Kyo left Yuki slammed the door behind him.

Kyo grinned to himself because the plan was a success and he had never given up the plan.


	6. Movie Night

**A/N- I think that this chapter is going to be my favorite out of all of them. Go on read it!**

"Come on, Kyo we're going to start the movie," Tohru was practically bouncing off the walls. She hurried from the kitchen into the hallway. Tohru swung herself around the pole at the end of the staircase and she stopped at the first stair.

"Yuki, Come down we are starting in 2 minutes." Tohru smiled to herself and skipped down the hall.

"Shigure are you going to watch with us?" Tohru stuck her head into Shigure's study. Shigure ignored Tohru for a second as he typed down the last words to his sentence. As Shigure finished he looked up and met Tohru's eyes.

"I'm sorry Tohru I don't think that I'm able to make it tonight. My editor, she wants this by tomorrow and I want to finish it so I can tease her tomorrow. So I guess that I better get working towards the finish."

"I'm sorry that you can't come with us Shigure." Tohru smiled at him.

"Oh my little hummingbird, I believe that I might make an appearance tonight."

Tohru looked a little confused, but then she smiled again.

"Ok, I guess that I'll see you later."

She pulled her self out of the study. She walked into the living room and saw Kyo sitting on the couch. Under his arm was a bowl full of popcorn.

"Great Kyo you already got the popcorn."

Kyo gave her the thumbs up not even turning to look at her.

Tohru whisked herself off to find Yuki. As she turned around a corner she almost bumped into Yuki, but he caught her before their chests could meet.

"Please be more careful next time, Miss Honda." He smiled sweetly at her and brushed a piece of lose hair behind his ear.

Tohru quickly recovered from the incident and grabbed Yuki's hand. She began to pull him towards the living room while talking rapidly.

" We were waiting for you, me and Kyo I mean, and we were wondering where you were because you didn't come. But it really wasn't that long of a wait I mean…"

Tohru rambled on about how long they were waiting for Yuki.

Yuki just smiled and trailed behind Tohru. He watched as she led him into a room where Kyo already sat on the couch.

Kyo tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it in his mouth.

" You two are taking forever." He shouted rather loudly.

"Shut up you stupid cat." With that Yuki strided over to the couch and shoved Kyo face into the pillows.

"Dumb rat, I'm going to…" Kyo never got to finish because his face landed into the pillows again.

Kyo grumbling sat up on the couch and stuck his head in between his hands.

"Just start the movie." Kyo muttered.

Yuki sat himself in the red love seat next to the couch. Tohru skipped over to the DVD player and popped in the movie.

"It's always good to watch a horror movie the night before Halloween." Tohru giggled and went to sit next to Kyo. She tucked her legs under her body and snuggled into the cushion. Kyo grabbed the remote on the side table and speedily started to flip through channels to find the movie. As he got to the right channel the previews started to roll.

The movie opened to a scary haunted house with lightning flashing behind it. As a huge bolt of lightning crashed on the screen, outside the house a bolt crashed in sync. Every part of the house flashed as the light from the outside lit the whole house. Thunder rolled ahead making an impossibly loud boom.

Tohru screamed and jumped closer to Kyo. Yuki also looked a little shaken by the oddity of a lightning bolt flashing in sync with the movie.

"Just relax it's like the best type of surround sound." Kyo laughed even though he was nervous.

Another bolt of lightning flashed with the movie.

Everyone shuddered this time.

As the movie continued, things got creepier as doors slammed with the movie and windows mysteriously opened and closed.

Tohru screamed as the lights flickered on and off and left them in darkness.

The lights came back on and the movie started playing again. Tohru was sitting as close to Kyo as she could with out transforming him.

Tohru could feel shivers run through Kyo.

"Lets turn this off." Yuki reached for the remote and shut the TV off.

Thunder rumbled and rolled through the house. Light flickered and a mysterious figure came into view.

Yuki's face became white, Tohru screamed and jumped into Kyo's lap. There was a poof and orange smoke appeared. The figure crossed through the smoke and closed in on the teens. Kyo, now as a cat, scrambled in Tohru's arms. Tohru wildly grabbed Kyo's clothes and Yuki began to push her and Kyo into the closet.

Kyo shuddered in Tohru's arms and she felt his heart beat uncontrollably. His now small chest was rising and falling frantically. Yuki pushed away from Tohru not wanting to transform also.

Yuki felt his own heart racing faster than it ever had.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a grisly face stared blankly at them. All of them screamed and Tohru dropped Kyo. Then another poof and Kyo returned to normal. Tohru covered her eyes and she backed into the closet. Kyo tried to grab his clothes and back away from the ghostly man at the same time.

"Yuki, do something!" Tohru cried as she tried to do something herself.

Yuki dug inside himself and found the tiny bit of bravery left in him. He shoved himself at the scary man. He knocked the man over and held him to the ground.

"Go! Run!' Yuki wrestled with the man.

Kyo, now fully clothed, pushed Tohru up the stairs and slammed her into her room.

"Come on Yuki." Kyo yelled.

Kyo and Yuki raced up the stairs and slammed themselves into theirs rooms.

Shigure rolled on the floor laughing.

"That was great!" He was practically crying out of laughter.

"Come out you two I think they are not coming out for awhile." Shigure continued to roll on the floor and took off the mask that had so scared Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

Ayame came through a window that he had slammed earlier.

"I'm guessing it worked from the screams I heard." Ayame was laughing hysterically too.

Hatori opened the front door and walked through.

"Yo, Hatori, great job on the lights," Shigure giggled as he spoke.

"I can't believe that I did that for you."

"But, it was so much fun Hatori."

Hatori chuckled a bit.

Ayame and Shigure looked at each other and back to Hatori then to each other again.

Then all three of them burst out laughing.


	7. The Final Chapter

**A/N- Happy Halloween Everyone! Sadly this is the last chapter of this story. It has been a great pleasure writing it and I hope that all you faithful readers review this last chapter for me. Don't worry I have more ideas and I'm writing them down fast so it shouldn't be to long before I have more material up. This has been a great first finished fan fiction.**

Yuki straightened his collar, suddenly feeling choked by the thick fabric. He put his fingers in between the cloth and his skin, feeling hot underneath the garment. He twisted his top fitting it in the right position.

He had done the measuring right and the costume fit perfectly to his body.

Sighing put his hand through his hair. He looked at his prince costume that was most purple with some blue mixed in. It was well done enough to be store brought, but Yuki wasn't sure if he was pleased.

_You are just getting yourself worried over nothing, Yuki. Everything is going to be fine._

Truthfully, he didn't know why he was nervous. It was just Halloween after all and everyone was going to be dressed up in someway or another.

He was glad this wasn't going to be like almost every Halloween he had lived through. Each one of those was with Akito. Each one of those was in that dark room that had swallowed him whole and always spit him out before it could kill him.

Yuki shuddered as the memories came in with an overwhelming flood of thoughts.

He took a step from the window and looked at his whole body.

He was a prince for Halloween. He knew it wasn't that creative, but he had kind of been put out of a limb with Tohru's surprise idea. It was something that he had whipped up when Tohru said they had to make their own costume. Making a costume was definitely not an easy task to do in a few days. Some how he had made it through and made he had made a costume that exceeded his own expectations.

"Yuki come down now and stop looking at your self in the mirror." Yuki heard Shigure's voice come into his room.

Yuki muttered a few choice words about Shigure and slowly started to make his way out of his room.

Climbing down the stairs he heard Kyo open and close his door. Kyo footsteps echoed behind Yuki's own.

Yuki turned to look at Kyo at his costume.

Kyo had chosen to be a vampire complete with fake teeth and a cape. The cape was blood red with black outlining each edge. It connected with the main costume at his shoulder blades. Kyo also had a collar like Yuki's that stretched his whole neck, but Kyo's was more defined and it complimented his costume better. Kyo's vest was red, but not like the capes red because it was darker with more purple tones. Every edge of Kyo's costume met at a point that gave it a darker appearance.

Yuki decided that Kyo costume was good, if not a little evil.

"What are you looking at princey?" Kyo growled at Yuki in a harsh tone.

Yuki crinkled his nose and turned around.

"Are you ready to see my costume?" Shigure asked excitedly from the other room.

Both Yuki and Kyo rolled their eyes.

"Show us, Shigure." Yuki said boredly

"Ta Da!"

Shigure flung open that door and stepped in with a black Harry Potter robe on.

"What do you think?" Shigure asked.

As Yuki took a closer look at Shigure he noticed the Shigure hair had been parted to one side to reveal the famous Harry Potter scar.

Yuki slapped his hand to his forehead in a frustrated manner.

"Shigure," Yuki stated in a low tone. "The Harry Potter scar is supposed to be a lightning bolt not a star."

Kyo cracked up and Shigure bolted for the nearest mirror.

"No, Yuki I believe you are mistaken." Shigure said to Yuki coming back out of the bathroom. Shigure stood confidently, proud of his star scar. He pushed his circle-rimmed glasses higher on his nose.

"I'm pretty sure that it's a star, Yuki" Shigure said with confidence.

"What ever floats your boat Shigure? I'm getting in the car." Yuki walked out of the room. In the middle of the hall way he stopped.

"Where's Tohru? He asked.

"Ayame is taking her over to the contest and she will meet us there." Shigure answered.

*** Later at the Contest***

Yuki bounced from one foot to the next.

"Where is she?" he asked himself in a low voice. Kyo and Shigure had gone to look at the pumpkin carvings and Yuki had chosen to stay and wait for Tohru. Yuki stood on his tippy toes trying to see over the hundreds of people that were all packed into the town square.

Inside Yuki's head he was planning on hundreds of ways that Tohru could get hurt or how many ways he could kill his brother.

Yuki faced the parking lot as he saw Ayame's car enter.

Happily he saw two figures behind the dashboard.

Ayame slowly chose a parking place near the front close to the square.

Yuki started to walk closer to the car, eager to see Tohru.

Ayame stepped out from his side and strided over to Tohru's. He wasn't wearing a costume or maybe he was, with Ayame's flamboyant clothing you couldn't tell.

Ayame began to open Tohru's car door.

Yuki started to walk over, but he was stopped by a large woman who moved in front of him.

Yuki couldn't push past her in fear of transforming.

Yuki waited as he tried to find a hole in the crowd.

In a quick movement he propelled himself to an opening and broke out of the throng of people.

After a few seconds his eyes caught on Tohru.

She was absolutely stunning.

Tohru's delicate features were framed by a white dress that curved in all the right places. In the middle of it was a gold sash with a golden medallion on the front. The dress was gorgeous, but that wasn't the most prominent feature of her costume.

That was her wings. They flowed perfectly out of her dress and into a folded position. Each feather was white with a gold edging that made the wing as a whole more graceful.

Tohru turned and saw Yuki. She quickened her pace as she came closer to him.

Yuki now got to see her make-up, which was expertly done. Her lips were softer than their normal tone with just a tiny dab of gold around the edges. Her eye shadow was gold too. Her face was framed by two thin strands of hair that rested on her cheeks. The rest of her hair was curled and brought into a high ponytail so that the curls seemed to cascade over her.

She smiled with her gold toned lips.

"Like it?" She asked.

"I love it. Did Ayame do it?" Yuki answered. He cocked his head to the side slightly

"Yes it turned out just wonderful didn't it?"

"Yes, just as wonderful as you."

*** Ending Results for the Costume Contest***

Most unique: Shigure Sohma, with a starred Harry Potter

Scariest: Kyo Sohma as a vampire

Cutest: Lily Caliso as a fluffy yellow duck

Most authentic: Yuki Sohma as a medieval prince

Funniest: Henry Prostega as Michael Jackson

Overall Best Costume: Tohru Honda as an angel


	8. The Bonus Chapter

**A/N- Hey! I decided to write a quick bonus chapter. It's way past Halloween and most people have begun to put this story aside, but it's back. I'm proud to say that this is my most popular fanfic and it is still getting hits today! Hope you enjoy the bonus chapter. I give it credit to all my hardcore fans. I Love You!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits basket or any of its characters.**

Bonus Chapter: The Second Halloween

General POV

Yuki shifted in his bed. The sunlight was beginning to creep through his window and shine on some parts of his bedroom. Yuki turned again in his bed with a grumble. No matter where he moved to there seemed to be some flaw. Sometimes the sheets were too warm for his liking and when he found the right sheet temperature, the pillow would be to hard.

He grumbled to himself about how he needed more sleep. He had been up late that night. Tohru had entered them into the costume contest and once they won they were whisked off to an after party. They all had a wonderful time, even though Yuki had been trying not to bump into any girls for the whole evening. They had danced, and someone even brought a karaoke machine out. They had stayed later than any of them had intended and now they were paying the price.

Yuki suspected that Kyo, Shigure and Tohru were still in bed. All three of them had been more active at the party.

"Yuki, time to get up" A voice spoke from Yuki's doorway.

Yuki shoved a pillow on his head and tried to block out any light.

Suddenly he felt a force in his side and the bed whooshed out from under him. Yuki scrambled to stay on the bed, but he landed on the floor.

"Wait, huh, what?" Yuki was so confused that he couldn't form words. He was staring at the wood floor until he realized that he hadn't gotten up yet. He moved himself into a sitting position and looked up, expecting to see Tohru.

Instead he was staring at a smirking redhead.

"Kyo, what? Why?" he still couldn't say anything. His eyelids drooped and his eyes started going out of focus. He didn't even have enough energy to be mad at Kyo. With a short glare at Kyo, he fell asleep on the floor.

Kyo's POV

Yuki must be really tired. I couldn't blame him. Last night was huge and we stayed up later than most would, but it was Halloween so why not. We had all come in tired, but Yuki was out before he hit his bed.

I, on the other hand, raided the refridgerator searching for milk before bed and Shigure was having a late night tea. Shigure looked deep in thought. He got one of those far away expressions in his eyes and stared at his tea. As he was staring, a faint smirk began on his lips. And if you know anything about Shigure, you know that this isn't good.

"Kyo," He spoke very seriously and I had the itching sense that this wasn't turning out good.

"Why don't we play a little prank on Yuki?" My ears perked at this. I mean, how could I resist messing with Yuki.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. Shigure smirked, he knew he had me.

"Why don't we drop him off at Ayame's house tomorrow?" Shigure took a long sip of his tea.

I rolled my eyes. If that was Shigure's wonderful plan, then I had overestimated him. "What is the use of that, Shigure, sure Yuki will be PO-ed , but is it worth the trouble?"

Shigure looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Kyo, Did you know that Ayame is terrible afraid of zombies?"

That's how the plan was hatched last night. Now, I'm standing on Yuki's bed. I had just pushed him out of his bed and then, he fell asleep on the floor.

"He's really out." I said to myself. I gave him a light kick in the side and he didn't even move. Now the hard part.

I grabbed Yuki's legs and began to pulled him out the door. Once I was in the hallway. Shigure helped me carry him down the stairs. He groaned a little, but didn't wake up.

"Sit him down here." Shigure whispered. I placed him in a chair and let Shigure take over.

Shigure ripped the clothes Yuki was already wearing (we decided not to change his clothes) and painted some bloodstains on them. He splashed some white makeup on Yuki's face and began to add face paint so it looked like Yuki was decaying. Once he was done, he stepped back to admire his work.

"Perfect," he said to himself. "Now we take him to the car."

Shigure and I loaded Yuki into the car. Yuki mumbled, but kept sleeping in the backseat.

We reached the main house quickly and snuck in easily. You figure that there would be some kind of security, but there wasn't. Perfect for criminals like us. Once we got to the back of where Ayame lived, Shigure opened the back door with a key Ayame gave him. Then, I shoved Yuki into the house.

Yuki's POV

I don't really know what happened. First I was in my bed, then I think I was in a car, now I'm here at this strange house. My feet kind of wobbled under me and I used the wall for support. Unfortunately, I slipped creating a huge bang as I landed against the wall.

I moaned at the suddenly pain in my knee. I tried to stand on it, but it wasn't quite working properly. Pain shot up my leg, as I gingerly took a first step.

I told myself to keep walking and I limped forward. Every step hurt and I couldn't suppress some sounds of pain I made.

Where was I?

I kept limping trying to find my way around. I banged into a wall and pain ran through my face. Blood began to trickle from my nose and I tried to wipe it with my sleeve. Blood began to smear across the sleeve and front of my shirt.

"Hello?" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. It was high and sing-songy. I easily recognized it, Ayame.

Great. Why of all places do I have to be here? Wait, how did I get here?

"Ayame?" I said. My voice was rough and it droned because I hadn't fully woken up. I heard his footsteps coming towards me.

"Yuki? Is that-" He immediately stopped when he saw me and his face went pale.

I knew I must look pretty terrible. I was sleep drugged for one, so I could hardly keep my eyes open and my nose was bleeding terribly, getting blood over every part of my body.

"Ayame." I said again, this time letting a little anger slip into my voice.

"Yuki, you're a…" His voice trailed off and he began to back away. "Zombie!" He screamed and ran in the other direction.

"Ayame." I yelled, but in my rough voice it sounded more like a moan. I tried to follow him, but I kept running into furniture. How much furniture does one guy need? Gosh.

"Get away from me!" Ayame was in the kitchen now with a metal bowl on his head.

"What are you-" I was cut off because a tin can hit me in the chest. I took a few steps back and stared at the can by my feet.

"Don't come any closer." Ayame was standing holding another can, ready to throw.

"Ayame?" I tried to step closer, but Ayame threw the can. It flew my head and hit the wall behind me. I turned and watched the can bang into the wall and make a dent.

"Take this evil zombie!"

I looked up just in time to see a huge bucket of water tilted over my head. Water rushed all over my body and I became fully awake. I rubbed my face and my hand came back with smeared make-up on it.

"Yuki, you're not a zombie anymore." Ayame leaned in with wide eyes as he inspected my face.

"Of course not, because I never was a zombie. Honestly, Ayame why do you believe such stupid things?"

"Because Shigure told me they were real."

"Don't believe everything Shigure says. He's just trying to mess with you."

"Yuki, how did you end up here anyway?"

"I don't really know."

**A/N- Yay! Bonus chapter done! That's all for now folks! I don't expect another chappy, but if I randomly have an idea maybe I'll post it here.**


End file.
